Nico
Nico is a character who appears in Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!. She lives within the fairytales in the picture book. Appearance She wears a black and white, frilly, gothic dress. She wears purple pantyhose with ribbons on her legs. Her hair are two large pony tails that looks like the wings on the Miracle lights and the symbol on the book, and is purple with pinks on the tips. History Nico lives in a fairytale picture book that Miyuki picked up from a cart of picture books when she was in preschool or kindergarten. Being curious, Miyuki picked it up and begins to read it. Nico's words in the book allowed her to understand "The key to becoming friends is to smile", and allowed Miyuki to find some friends. Miyuki promised to finish the book, which the last few pages were tore off. She drew a lot of pictures, but Miyuki lack drawing skills. Eventually, she refuse to finish the last pages of the picture book, and lost memory of this. The cures are going to watch a movie, which is empty. In the movie, Nico was running from two giants who were chasing her. She hid, but after a while she accidently stepped on a branch and was found. She ran, and jumped out of the screen and fell on top of Miyuki! But the two giants came out too, and captured Nico! The cures transformed, and fought with the giants. Luckily, they saved Nico. To thank them for saving her, Nico took them to the World of the Picture Books. Nico told the cures that they could experience the roles of the protagonists of picture books, and of course they agreed. They were sent off to their stories. After they all went, Nico remarked darkly that Miyuki has forgotten the promise. A huge shadow of a bird with an evil red eye appeared, and Nico said that Miyuki is a liar. While the cures were having fun as their character, Nico was standing on a rooftop. She said: "Smiles..... If they can disappear that would be great." The huge shadow appeared behind Nico again, and the whole sky darkened. After that, Nico performs her magic to scramble the main characters of their stories. Then, five shadows engulfed the main characters of the picture book stories and transformed themselves into sinister, demon-winged minions. Seeing the cures being chased by the evil protagonists, Nico cunningly grinned. The cures battled the evil protagonists with the antagonists of the picture books who helped them, and Nico appeared. She asked if they had fun, and pretending as if she didn't know what was happening for a moment. Then, she admitted that it was her who made the stories messed up. Miyuki becomes terrified by Nico, as she insulted her that it was Miyuki's fault, because she didn't do the thing she promised: finish drawing the picture book. She was always waiting for her to finish drawing it, but she never did. Miyuki tried to explain, but Nico said that she hates Miyuki. Miyuki was shocked and heartbroken. Nico continued, hating the always-smiling Miyuki, so that's why she messed up Miyuki's favorite picture books, and let her become crestfallen. She declared in revenge: "Smiles can disappear already!" The shadow appeared again, and engulfed Nico. The evil protagonists, who were captured, became more evil and attacked the cures. Luckily, the antagonists blocked the attack, and let the cures go after Nico. Personality Nico is a young girl who lives at her own picture book, that young Miyuki picked up. During her impatience to Miyuki, who never draws better to finish the picture book, Nico becomes a friend of the Evil King, and gains revenge on her. She is likely a major antagonist during the movie, but in the end, she returns to her lighter side with the Cures. Trivia *Nico's seiyuu, Megumi Hayashibara, is a popular singer and seiyuu who's known for voicing many roles such as Female Ranma in Ranma 1/2, Rei Ayanami in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Musashi/Jessie in Pokémon (with the exception of a few episodes of Advanced Generation, due to her being pregnant), Ai Haibara in Detective Conan, Atsuko "Nuku Nuku" Natsume in All Purpose Catgirl Nuku Nuku, Lina Inverse in Slayers, Anna Kyoyama in Shaman King, the 1991 incarnation of Minky Momo, Lime in Saber Marionette, Wang Dora from The Doraemons, and Tsubame Ohtorii in Cyberteam in Akihabara. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure!